Half-Minute Hero: The Second Coming
'''Half-Minute Hero: The Second Coming '''is a direct sequel to Half-Minute Hero. It was originally developed for the Sony PSP as '''Yuusha 30 Second '''and released on August 4, 2011. It was localized by Marvelous USA and released on Steam for the PC platform on April 4, 2014. Unlike Half-Minute Hero, the sequel's episodes all consist of RPG gameplay similar to the Hero 30 mode of the original. However, they have been expanded with additional features more similar to a typical RPG, such as an explorable world, leveling outside of battle, weapon combining, formations, special classes, a more developed plot line and a home base, the Hero Castle, that doubles as a giant mecha. Game Episodes The game episodes Overture/Judgement, Revolution and Ragnarok/Destiny take place hundreds of years after each other. Unlike the first game, the player doesn't always start at level 1. Each consecutive challenge has slightly higher leveled enemies and the player must increase their global level outside of battle, which is permanent and carries over to all chapters. The player starts each challenge at their current global level, and all "quick levels" amassed in the challenge are reset afterwards. Hero 30 Overture You play as the one-winged hero Yusha, a commando of the Brave Kingdom in the year 600, following the events of Half Minute Hero. His personality is stoic yet determined, and at times is described by the Goddess as "emo". After fighting the Evil Lord remnants, he is ordered by the queen to slay the dragons known as the "Eight Elements" that are supposedly wreaking havoc across the land. Hero 30 Judgment The gate to hell has opened, and demons are spreading throughout the world. Yusha, now a fugitive, sets out to stop the Ultimate Evil Lord and prove his innocence."And then, the battle with the rival who crossed time begins." Hero 30 Revolution You play as Princess Yushia, an upbeat and innocent girl who uses a bowgun-blade in a throwback to the last game. She and her classmates head off on an adventure to stop the evil Empire and their magitech weapons after they attempt to destroy the Goddess School where she studies. Hero 30 Ragnarok You play as Yuja, a.k.a. the "Godslayer", a boastful rough and tumble fighter with a never-say-die personality who makes his way through a shattered world trying to forestall an apocalypse caused by the Gods' judgement. Along the way, he encounters the mysterious mech No. 30."As the songstress sings her song, the god who will end everything descends." Hero 30 Destiny Led by a reborn Yusha, the heroes from the previous episodes unite in heaven to stop the ultimate controller of Fate."The Hero Castle rises into the sky. The 1000 year battle between the gods, mankind and demonkind at last comes to an end." Side Modes In addition to the scenario mode, the game features three side modes: Multiplayer Battle A four player RPG battle mode. For Hero 30 Second, wireless play offers new stages and rules. You can play tag match or co-op, and can make use of the stages that you create in the game's Romancing Tsukureeru mode. Map Editor An edit mode that lets you create 30 second quests. You can place buildings and land formations, set up events where you converse with townfolk, and make other such settings. The quests can be uploaded to a server and shared with other players. You can unlock more Map Editor resources (enemy/evil lord sprites, item sprites, etc) by either playing the Story Mode or playing the Infinite Battle mode. Infinite Battle A new mode of play where you continue defeating evil lords over and over again. Each foe has to be killed in 30 seconds, of course. Defeating an evil lord does not reset the timer, so you still have to use the goddess statues. Your score will be uploaded to the global leaderboards. Shops in villages have randomized items. Enemies get gradually stronger as you defeat evil lords. For each 10th evil lord you defeat, you will move onto the next map. This also resets the timer. By playing this mode, you can unlock more Map Editor resources (enemy/evil lord sprites, item sprites, etc). Gallery first-look-half-minute-hero-2-20100809112420464_thumb_ign.jpg|Map Editor (Palette) first-look-half-minute-hero-2-20100809112415512_thumb_ign.jpg|In a Town first-look-half-minute-hero-2-20100809112413168_thumb_ign.jpg|Gameplay in a battle first-look-half-minute-hero-2-20100809112410949_thumb_ign.jpg|The first quest of Overture(?) first-look-half-minute-hero-2-20100809112408606_thumb_ign.jpg|Multiplayer Gameplay first-look-half-minute-hero-2-20100809112406715_thumb_ign.jpg|The Hero Castle battling a giant evil lord hmh2 Gold stat.png|A multi-purchase shop and a golden time goddess statue. HMH2 stone stat.jpg|New story Characters(?) and normal Time Goddess External links * IGN PSP coverage * Wikipedia page Category:Half-Minute Hero games